List of Constitution Class Starships
'List of Constitution Class Starships' Group 1 Prestige Names (First 12 +4) - This is when the Constitution Class was the undisputed Queen of the Fleet '' '' '' Group 2 Alt Prestige Names - This is after the USS Federation was built, and it had to be admitted that bigger, more prestigious ships were possible'' '' Group 3 Cities, States, Provinces, Heroes, - This is after the Constitution class became a work horse, but Federation Class and Excelsior Class became the new "prestige" ships.'' 'Group 1' Cannon and Principle Sources. This is the first run of Constitution Class Starships. *''Constellation NCC-1017'' *[http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Constitution_class Constitution NCC-1700] *''Endeavour NCC-1895'' *[http://trekcreative.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise#NCC-1701 Enterprise NCC-1701] *''Essex NCC-1697'' *''Excalibur NCC-1664'' *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Exeter_%28NCC-1672%29 Exeter NCC-1706] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Farragut_%28NCC-1647%29 Farragut NCC-1647] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Hood_%28NCC-1703%29 Hood NCC-1703] *''Hornet NCC-1868'' *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Intrepid_%28NCC-1631%29 Intrepid NCC-1631] *USS Kongo NCC-1710 *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Lexington_%28NCC-1709%29 Lexington NCC-1709] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Potemkin_%28NCC-1657%29 Potemkin NCC-1657] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Republic_%28NCC-1371%29 Republic NCC-1371] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Valiant_%28NCC-1731%29 Valiant NCC-1623] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Yorktown_%28Constitution_class%29 Yorktown NCC-1717] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Eagle_%28NCC-956%29 Eagle NCC-956 ''] *[http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Defiant_%28NCC-1764%29 ''Defiant NCC-1764] 'Group 2' ' 'Cannon/Fannon/FJ Tech Manual/FASA/Jay-Trek *Lafayette NCC-1866 *Tashik-Sotra NCC-1865 *USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Ti-Ho) *Bonhomme Richard NCC-1712 *El Dorado NCC-1722 *Hornet NCC-1714 *Krieger NCC-1728 *Merrimac NCC-1715 *Monitor NCC-1713 *Saratoga NCC 1724 *Tori NCC-1725 *Wasp NCC-1721 *Columbia NCC-1707 *Ajax NCC 1071 *John F. Kennedy NCC-2017 *Nautilus NCC-1728 *Challenger NCC-1729 *Venture NCC-1730 *Ezekiel NCC-1719 Group 2a FASA Names With NCC's added *Bismark NCC-1731 *Yamato NCC-1706 *Discovery NCC-1702 *Radetsky NCC-1705 *Kaga NCC-1716 *Akagi NCC-1727 *Hornet NCC-1718 *Rivoli NCC-1720 'Group 2b FASA Names, without NCCs' *Victory *Chikuma *Kitty Hawk *Forrestal *Richelieu *Langley *Marseille *Santissima Trinidad *Ticonderoga *Littorio *Kent *Zuiho *Kearsarge *Graf Zepplin *Soryu *Hiryu *Java *Fontana *Marcello *Celemenceau *Ukrania *Konigsberg *Freidland *Kaga *Kashima *Gneisenau *Scharnhorst *Minsk *Bunker Hill *Prince of Wales *King George V *Hancock *Wasp *Oriansky *Valley Forge 'Group 3 FJ Technical Manual With NCCs' The Franz Joeseph list of Constitution-class starship names was borrowed from ''Arabic Star Names, '''so' the ships were named after stars. *Ari NCC-1723 *Achernar NCC-1732 *Acrux NCC-1818 *Adhara NCC-1827 *Ahzdar NCC-1790 *Alam'ak NCC-1796 *Aldebaran N CC-1812 *Alferaz NCC-1781 *Alfr NCC-1741 *Alioth NCC-1826 *Alkaid NCC-1829 *Alnilam NCC-1830 *Altair NCC-1803 *Anak NCC-1821 *Androcus NCC-1738 *Annobon NCC-1752 *Anatares NCC-1820 *Arcturus NCC-1807 *Arided NCC-1831 *Astrad NCC-1739 *Behr'ak NCC-1797 *Bellatrix NCC-1832 *Betelgeuse NCC-1822 *Binar NCC-1819 *Canopus NCC-1814 *Capella NCC-1809 *Caspan NCC-1753 *Castor NCC-1833 *Czar'ak NCC-1798 *Darion NCC-1810 *Deneb NCC-1826 *Dubhe NCC-1834 *El Nath NCC-1835 *Elohim NCC-1792 *Ekinus NCC-1771 *Esabl NCC-1779 *Eskiis NCC-1789 *Fomalhaut NCC-1804 *Galina *Ghar NCC-1786 *Ghondr NCC-1749 *Hajj NCC-1782 *Helios NCC-1825 *Hiemdal NCC-1793 *Hor NCC-1813 *Horok NCC-1748 *Jassan NCC-1754 *Jenshahn NCC-1791 *Jupiter NCC-1734 *Kars NCC-1769 *Kasimar NCC-1784 *Kep Salu NCC-1767 *Kestral NCC-1766 *Ketoi NCC-1768 *K'hotan NCC-1802 *K'Ushui NCC-1801 *Lux NCC-1823 *Miaplacidas NCC-1836 *Maat NCC-1794 *Mazda NCC-1778 *Mengen NCC-1773 *Mirfak NCC-1873 *Mirazh NCC-1788 *Mondoloy NCC-1740 *Mongo NCC-1785 *Murzim NCC-1838 *Ndele NCC-1758 *Nakarat NCC-1805 *Oomaru NCC-1761 *Oblik NCC-1772 *Pari NCC-1787 *Paegan NCC-1755 *Pelione NCC-1750 *Phardos NCC-1757 *Pilar NCC-1746 *Polaris NCC-1839 *Pollux NCC-1808 *Procyon NCC-1758 *Promixma NCC-1737 *Qual'at NCC-1776 *Qizan NCC-1775 *Quindar NCC-1736 *Regulus NCC-1840 *Rigel NCC-1824 *Rigel Kentarus NCC-1735 *Salayna NCC-1774 *Samaara NCC-1765 *Sardar NCC-1811 *Shahr NCC-1745 *Shaula NCC-1841 *Shaaandra NCC-1795 *Sinuiji NCC-1770 *Sirius NCC-1744 *Sol NCC-1733 *Spica NCC-1815 *Tali NCC-1751 *Tajarhi NCC-1783 *Temir NCC-1763 *Thelonii NCC-1741 *Tholus NCC-1747 *Tikopai NCC-1800 *Tulan NCC-1777 *Tutakai NCC-1799 *Vega NCC-1806 *Vena NCC-1817 *Wezen NCC-1842 *Xanthii NCC-1743 *Yaan NCC-1762 *Zaahm NCC-1780 *Za'Faran NCC-1760 *Zindar NCC-1759 'Group 4 Fannon ' *Arizona NCC -1760 'NCC's' NCC's are the numbers on the Hull - That's part of how you know which Starship you're looking at. Of course the most famous is "NCC-1701" the Enterprise's hull number. This differentiated the Enterprise from "NCC-1702" This topic is vexing and frustrating to "detail oriented" Treknical fans like yours truly. The FJ Tech Manual established a set of starship names and NCC's that stood for a long time. The the cannon was established and things changed. Michael Okuda used a chart in Commodore Stone's office in the TOS Episode "Court Martial' to assign NCC numbers and the FJ Technical Manual was rendered sort of obsolete in this regard. FASA's Star Trek The Role Playing Game also added thier own list of Starship names and NCCs If you have a Constitution Class ship in your stories and games and I have gotten the NCC number wrong, please feel free to alter the entry and link out to a description of your ship. What I did was to copy the "cannon" (Okuda) list as my basis. Then scraped the names off the FJ Tech Man NCC numbers and added other names there - as if the ship was renamed during construction. I find looking at Memory-Beta that I am way off base. S'okay. I am not married to any one NCC for any one ship. this was just a quick and dirty list, to A) Add our own ships TO, and, if needed, pull a guest starring or cameo-appearing Connie FROM. Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:ST-OM